Simple Thoughts
by Demmie
Summary: Set a few days after The Satin's Pit. The doctor is looking for more information about the beast in the cavern, and Rose muses on her time with the Doctor. The TARDIS comes to Rose's rescue when dealing with her thoughts


background: set a few days after The Satin's Pit. The doctor is looking for more information about the beast in the cavern, and Rose muses on her time with the Doctor.

Disclaimer: No..i dont own doctor who...but i do want to own David Tennant...he is gorgeous...and i cry about not having him to myself all the time

Author's note: This was bugging me as I was doing my Physics exam this morning. I was glad actually that I had something to take my mind off the boring subject of physics. Anyway what I though was, what if the TARDIS had a voice, and could speak to rose and the doctor? i was imagining this all in my head, distracting me as i did my exam, and i could plainly see the two characters as they played out this fantasy. I hope you all enjoy it as much as i enjoyed doing this...finished in 3 hours..maybe less...a lot less...

* * *

Rose sat on a chair in the command room of the TARDIS. She didn't know how long she had been here for, neither did she care. Time never seemed to matter on a ship that travelled through space. But she knew that someday that it would count.

She shivered as that thought came into her head. Why did it bother her so much at this time? She was only nineteen, she had ages to go before that day would come. She hoped it never would though, she didn't want to part ways with the doctor. But as with everything in the universe, life, stars, matter, everything came to an end.

The whirring and soft clanging of the TARDIS had died down, and a soft gentle voice spoke, echoing around Rose's head.

_Do you regret?_

She hears the voice, and somehow she knows exactly who it is, though she never before thought that she had a voice to talk with. Rose only thought that the TARDIS whirred, clanged and clicked every so often, she had no idea that the craft could speak

_Do you regret?_

The soft voice repeated itself, the TARDIS lights slowly changing from it's normal cyan colour to a light shade of purple, much like lavender, giving her a different glow. Rose had her legs propped on the TARDIS console, careful not to hit any of the buttons or levers. She didn't want a repeat performance when they fell through the fabrics of time.

"**sometimes I regret leaving behind the people I love, the people I want to see each day. But I cannot regret what's been given to me." **she replied, hoping that she wasn't just talking to an inanimate object, unable to reply to he answer, otherwise, she would be going mad.

_Do you sometimes wish that you didn't meet the doctor? Do you sometimes wish that you were home, nowhere near this planet, nowhere near him?_

Giving a quick glance to the doors, Rose made sure that the doctor wasn't there. If she was going to have an intimate conversation about the past year or so, she didn't want the doctor to hear, sometimes, it was just too hard to voice certain things around him, especially when he was involved, and he nearly always was.

"**I never would wish to go back, I'd hate to wake up one day and this would all just be a dream, or something I know is slipping away from me." **Rose sighed, before thinking about the TARDIS **"how come I've never heard you speak before? I didn't think that you could…does the Doctor hear you too?" **she asked rapidly, knowing that it sounded childish, but then again, she sometimes felt that way when the Doctor explained about space stuff.

* * *

The doctor looked up form the mountains of books in front of him. He saw that the ambient lighting changed it's colour, to something that resembled purple. _what's Rose done now?_ he thought, before thinking about that. She couldn't do anything to the TARDIS, she didn't know how, and even if she did, he knew that she would never harm the old girl.

He dropped the book onto the table in front of him as he thought of Rose. Even after all the horrors she had seen she still wanted to stay, even after the regeneration, she had stayed. Brushing a hand through his chocolaty hair, he gave himself a moment to remember back to what it was like having really short hair. _I think I prefer it like this_ he thought to himself.

Getting up, he walked out of the vast library, having trying to find anything on the beast that had been in the pit. He shuddered, wondering if he hadn't have found the TARDIS that he and Rose would have died.

Up ahead lay the control room, and he could hear inconsistent chatting coming from the room. He smiled as he realised it was Rose, and listened intently to what was being said, though he only caught glimpses.

"**_I would never wish to go back……all just be a dream…slipping away from me" _**The voice got cleared as he walked forwards though so he heard some more **_"how come Ive never heard you speak before?…..Does the doctor hear you too?" _**he wondered who she was talking to, before a soft voice filled his head, his deep brown eyes glittering as he heard the TARDIS speak. She hadn't done that in some time. It was a rare wonder for the old girl to speak, but when she did, she chose her time well.

He knew she had chosen this time just to speak to Rose, maybe it was something that Rose felt, or thought, he never really did know exactly what she was capable of, reading thoughts would not have surprised him.

* * *

_Yes, he can hear me, though I choose not to speak at all times, and I have not spoken in some time. I wanted to speak to you on your own. Your thoughts are complicated young one, I thought that you might need someone to speak to about your troubles. _

The TARDIS' soft voice drifted around Rose, calming her body and mind, and she let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes, falling deeper into the plastic back chair that she had swiped from one of the rooms close to the control room.

"**I don't know why I feel so guilty about everything. Why?" **she asked, mostly herself than the TARDIS. Her total facade fell, and despair was consuming her.**"Oh….I remember why…..Toby….I had to do something, I don't know why I grabbed that gun, I don't know why I shot the glass and released the belt."** she sniffed and wiped away a tear from her face.

_Hush child, everything happens for a reason, you had to do that, for the sake of your life, the doctor's and the crew_

The TARDIS knew how to soothe Rose, as if she was a part of her.

_But I am a part of you Rose, ever since Bad Wolf, and the regeneration of the Doctor's body_

Rose gasped as she remembered that time. She couldn't remember it all, just a feeling of betrayal and hurt, and then she felt a white light round her. After that, she remembered seeing the regeneration process, and going home.

"**B…B...Bad Wolf?" **she stuttered, looking up at the central column as a distant whirring came from it. **"I…..I…don't….remember much." **realisation dawned on her as she thought about what the doctor had said to her, when she was probably out of it **"The time vortex" **she said, unemotional as she looked down towards the steel grating which held up mostly everything in the room.

_Yes, the absorption of the time vortex still left a piece of me with you and you within myself._

Rose felt tears prick at her eyes, before sniffling them back and looking defiantly upwards, a strained smile on her delicate features, but she felt a little comfort for the moment. **"well, there's my immortality then" **she said with a giggle, before wiping away yet another tear. She glanced back down as she sniffed again. She didn't know why she was crying like this, it shouldn't have really bothered her so much, and yet it did.

"**You know, sometimes I think I'm betraying the Doctor I first knew, by adoring this new one. I sometimes get dreams where he comes to me and tells me off for not being true to him." **she said, letting her legs slip off the console and banging slightly on the grating. She didn't notice though, and did not do anything to stop the pain. **"I made him change, I made him take the vortex into himself, I was foolish enough to think that I could have done anything else."**

_But you felt the need to do so, you took control and defied the Doctor even when he told you to go, you made that choice Rose. Do you regret making that choice?_

Rose held her head in her hands, as the onslaught of fresh tears proved to be harder to stifle back than the others. She couldn't hear the soft movement of the metal grating behind her, the faint breathing of the doctor as he fully walked into the command room, awaiting her answer, something that might prove to be the end of their time travelling together.

She calmed herself after a few minutes, and raised her head to the central column once more, the lighting giving her hair a ghostly appearance. Traces of faint wet lines were drawn on her cheeks, her eyes red, yet they looked calm and satisfied. _Is this really how insanity feels? _she though, then shaking the thought from her head, she looked back up at the column.

"**Never" **it was one word, one word in billions upon billions of languages all across the solar system, the galaxy and the universe. But to her, it felt like the only word she could have said.

She felt a strong pair of hands clamp around her shoulders, and a kiss was placed on her cheek so suddenly, it made her jump. **"There's my Rose" **he whispered, a huge smile beamed at her as she turned to look at the man who had just violated her sanctuary of thoughts. She felt anger ebb away as a smile replaced her frown. _How can I ever be angry at him? I could never be._ she mused silently in her head, and a sudden whirring from the TARDIS made her think that she agreed with her.

"**you really don't regret? After all ive done, all ive said?" **he asked her, making sure that it was what she had said.

"**I would never have it any other way. Reinette and Sarah-Jane both agree with me."** she said quietly, hoping that Reinette's name wouldn't make him feel more hurt than he already did.

He looked upwards, into those wonderful brown orbs of hers **"what do you mean?" **he asked

Rose fell silent for a minute, before repeating the words she heard."**The Doctor is worth the heartbreak, and the Doctor is worth the monsters" **she said, so silent that he had to strain to hear her words.

A moment passed and she felt so empty, but then she was pulled into a warm hug, her head leaning against his chest, her arms snaking around his neck, and his own placing themselves on the small of her back. She knew one day that this would all end, but she hoped that this was not going to be for a long time.

Her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply the scent of her Doctor, the Doctor who came to her rescue in the basement of a large shop where she worked. The Doctor who had changed, and broken her heart, but then again…

Life will always have heartbreaks when the Doctor was around.

* * *

Author's note: please tell me what you think...i enjoyed doing this..hope you enjoyed it to. REVIEW!

oh and one more thing...flamers be warned...im sorry but i do have a MAJORLY short temper, and i dont take to kindly to people who criticise writings when they have not even tried to make a story, or when they completly dissmiss your thoughts.

but anyone who is nice to me will receive a cookie...if i can email you. and if not...here you go anyway

(hands out a cookie)


End file.
